Kirby March (english cover) (song)
"Kirby ★ March" (カービィ★マーチ Kābī ★ Māchi) is the cover of the first Japanese opening of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!.'' sung by Miley Cyrus, RIhanna, Jojo Siwa, and Katy Perry Cover Based on the first Japanese opening of Kirby of the Stars, the singers Miley Cyrus (voice of Annie), Rihanna (voice of Crystal), Jojo Siwa (voice of Alice), and Katy Perry (voice of Lizzy) did a english cover of Kirby March. Lyrics TV Size ''♫Welcome to the club, we're here with you♫ ♫It's Kirby Star Allies!♫ ♫We are always proud to let you stay here♫ ♫Friendship forever♫ ♫We're so excited to have you join us♫ ♫Are you ready for excitement fun?♫ ♫On your marks, get set, and go!♫ ♫We're Kirby Star Allies!♫ ♫It was a long time ago♫ ♫We saw something very strange♫ ♫It was pink and very cute♫ ♫We've made a cute little friend♫ ♫He was the pinkest cutest sphere♫ ♫We are so glad♫ ♫So, we've built a special house for us♫ ♫Come on everyone♫ ♫The door is right open!♫ ♫We've welcome you to our clubhouse♫ ♫We're Kirby Star Allies!♫ ♫We are so proud that you're included♫ ♫Best friends forever♫ ♫We're so glad that you're invited♫ ♫We hope that you can be one of us♫ ♫So on your marks, get set, let's go!♫ ♫We are Kirby Star Allies!♫ Full version (only on "Kirby's Star Allies Sisters: The Power from a Heart" album) ♫Welcome to the club, we're here with you♫ ♫It's Kirby Star Allies!♫ ♫We are always proud to let you stay here♫ ♫Friendship forever♫ ♫We're so excited to have you join us♫ ♫Are you ready for excitement fun?♫ ♫On your marks, get set, and go!♫ ♫We're Kirby Star Allies!♫ ♫It was a long time ago♫ ♫We saw something very strange♫ ♫It was pink and very cute♫ ♫We've made a cute little friend♫ ♫He was the pinkest cutest sphere♫ ♫We are so glad♫ ♫So, we've built a special house for us♫ ♫Come on everyone♫ ♫The door is right open!♫ ♫We've welcome you to our clubhouse♫ ♫We're Kirby Star Allies!♫ ♫We are so proud that you're included♫ ♫Best friends forever♫ ♫We're so glad that you're invited♫ ♫We hope that you can be one of us♫ ♫So on your marks, get set, let's go!♫ ♫We are Kirby Star Allies!♫ Instrumental ♫So, we've made a bedroom♫ ♫For us and so does Kirby too♫ ♫We shall add a living room♫ ♫And so many lots of art!♫ ♫There's so many lots of things♫ ♫Cuz we are so glad♫ ♫We are ready for you♫ ♫Yeah, because you are about to join in♫ ♫Come on, let's go!!♫ ♫We are excited for you to have fun♫ ♫We're Kirby Star Allies♫ ♫We are about to get started♫ ♫We're the best of friends♫ ♫Come on everybody♫ ♫You're invited♫ ♫To be part of our team right in our clubhouse♫ ♫On your marks, let's get set, and let's go!♫ ♫Yeah, we're Kirby Star Allies!♫ Spanish cover ♫ Bienvenido al club, estamos aquí contigo ♫ ♫ ¡Es Kirby Star Allies! ♫ ♫ Siempre estamos orgullosos de dejar que te quedes aquí ♫ ♫ Amistad para siempre ♫ ♫ Estamos muy emocionados de que te unas a nosotros ♫ ♫ ¿Estás listo para la diversión emocionante? ♫ ♫ ¡En tus marcas, prepárate y vete! ♫ ♫ Somos Kirby Star Allies! ♫ ♫ Fue hace mucho tiempo ♫ ♫ Vimos algo muy extraño ♫ ♫ Era rosa y muy lindo ♫ ♫ Hicimos un pequeño amigo lindo ♫ ♫ Era la esfera más linda y rosada ♫ ♫ Estamos muy contentos ♫ ♫ Entonces, hemos construido una casa especial para nosotros ♫ ♫ Vamos todos ♫ ♫ ¡La puerta está abierta! ♫ ♫ Te damos la bienvenida a nuestra casa club ♫ ♫ Somos Kirby Star Allies! ♫ ♫ Estamos muy orgullosos de que estés incluido ♫ ♫ Mejores amigos para siempre ♫ ♫ Estamos muy contentos de que estés invitado ♫ ♫ Esperamos que puedas ser uno de nosotros ♫ ♫ Entonces, en tus marcas, prepárate, ¡vamos! ♫ ♫ Somos Kirby Star Allies! ♫ instrumental ♫ Entonces, hemos hecho una habitación ♫ ♫ Para nosotros y Kirby también ♫ ♫ Agregaremos una sala de estar ♫ ♫ ¡Y mucho arte! ♫ ♫ Hay tantas cosas ♫ ♫ Porque estamos muy contentos ♫ ♫ Estamos listos para ti ♫ ♫ Sí, porque estás a punto de unirte ♫ ♫ Vamos, vamos !! ♫ ♫ Estamos emocionados de que te diviertas ♫ ♫ Somos Kirby Star Allies ♫ ♫ Estamos a punto de comenzar ♫ ♫ Somos los mejores amigos ♫ ♫ Vamos todos ♫ ♫ Estás invitado ♫ ♫ Ser parte de nuestro equipo en nuestra casa club ♫ ♫ ¡En tus marcas, vamos a prepararnos y vámonos! ♫ ♫ ¡Sí, somos Kirby Star Allies! ♫ Italian version ♫ Benvenuto nel club, siamo qui con te ♫ ♫ Sono Kirby Star Allies! ♫ ♫ Siamo sempre orgogliosi di farti rimanere qui ♫ ♫ Amicizia per sempre ♫ ♫ Siamo così entusiasti di averti unito a noi ♫ ♫ Sei pronto per l'eccitazione divertente? ♫ ♫ Sui tuoi segni, preparati, e vai! ♫ ♫ Siamo Kirby Star Allies! ♫ ♫ È stato tanto tempo fa ♫ ♫ Abbiamo visto qualcosa di molto strano ♫ ♫ Era rosa e molto carina ♫ ♫ Abbiamo fatto un piccolo amico carino ♫ ♫ Era la sfera più carina di rosa ♫ ♫ Siamo così contenti ♫ ♫ Quindi, abbiamo costruito una casa speciale per noi ♫ ♫ Dai tutti ♫ ♫ La porta è aperta! ♫ ♫ Ti diamo il benvenuto nella nostra club house ♫ ♫ Siamo Kirby Star Allies! ♫ ♫ Siamo così orgogliosi che tu sia incluso ♫ ♫ Migliori amiche per sempre ♫ ♫ Siamo così felici che tu sia invitato ♫ ♫ Speriamo che tu possa essere uno di noi ♫ ♫ Quindi, sui tuoi marchi, preparati, andiamo! ♫ ♫ Siamo Kirby Star Allies! ♫ instrumental ♫ Quindi, abbiamo creato una camera da letto ♫ ♫ Anche per noi e anche Kirby ♫ ♫ Aggiungeremo un soggiorno ♫ ♫ E così tanta arte! ♫ ♫ Ci sono così tante cose ♫ ♫ Perché siamo così contenti ♫ ♫ Siamo pronti per te ♫ ♫ Sì, perché stai per unirti a ♫ ♫ Dai, andiamo !! ♫ ♫ Siamo entusiasti che tu ti diverta ♫ ♫ Siamo Kirby Star Allies ♫ ♫ Stiamo per iniziare ♫ ♫ Siamo i migliori amici ♫ ♫ Dai a tutti ♫ ♫ Sei invitato ♫ ♫ Far parte del nostro team direttamente nella nostra clubhouse ♫ ♫ Sui tuoi segni, iniziamo e andiamo! ♫ ♫ Sì, siamo Kirby Star Allies! ♫ Japanese version ♫クラブへようこそ、私たちはあなたとここにいます♫ ♫Kirby Star Allies！♫ ♫私たちはいつもあなたがここにいられることを誇りに思います♫ ♫永遠の友情♫ ♫ぜひご参加ください。♫ ♫あなたは興奮の楽しみの準備ができていますか？♫ ♫あなたのマークで、セットを取得し、そして行きなさい！♫ ♫我々はKirby Star Alliesです！ ♫昔のことです♫ ♫何か変わったものを見た♫ ♫それはピンクでとてもかわいい♫ ♫可愛い友達ができました♫ ♫彼は最もピンキーでかわいい球でした♫ ♫私達はとても嬉しいです♫ ♫だから、私たちは私たちのために特別な家を建てました♫ ♫みんなに来てください♫ ♫ドアが開いている♫ ♫私達は私達のクラブハウスにあなたを歓迎しました♫ ♫我々はKirby Star Alliesです！ ♫私達はあなたが含まれていることをとても誇りに思っています♫ ♫永遠の親友♫ ♫私たちはあなたが招待されていることをとても嬉しく思います♫ ♫私たちはあなたが私たちの一人になれることを願っています♫ ♫だから、あなたのマークには、設定を取得し、行こう！ ♫我々はKirby Star Alliesです！ ♫だから、私たちは寝室を作りました♫ ♫私たちにとってもカービーもそうです♫ ♫私たちは居間を増やそう♫ ♫そしてたくさんの芸術があります！♫ ♫たくさんのことがある♫ ♫Cuz私たちはとてもうれしいです♫ ♫私たちはあなたの準備ができています♫ ♫ああ、あなたは参加しようとしているので♫ ♫さあ、行きましょう!!♫ ♫楽しみにしていて嬉しいです♫ ♫我々はKirby Star Alliesです♫ ♫始めようとしている♫ ♫私たちは最高の友達です♫ ♫みんなに来てください♫ ♫あなたは招待されています♫ ♫クラブハウスでチームの一員になること♫ ♫あなたのマークに決めて、行こう！ ♫ええ、私たちはKirby Star Alliesです！ French version ♫ Bienvenue au club, nous sommes ici avec vous ♫ ♫ C'est Kirby Star Allies! ♫ ♫ Nous sommes toujours fiers de vous laisser rester ici ♫ ♫ Amitié pour toujours ♫ ♫ Nous sommes très heureux de vous voir nous rejoindre ♫ ♫ Êtes-vous prêt pour le plaisir de l'excitation? ♫ ♫ À vos marques, prêts, partez! ♫ ♫ Nous sommes des alliés Kirby Star! ♫ ♫ C'était il y a longtemps ♫ ♫ Nous avons vu quelque chose de très étrange ♫ C'était rose et très mignon ♫ ♫ Nous avons fait un petit ami mignon ♫ ♫ Il était la sphère la plus mignonne la plus rose ♫ ♫ Nous sommes si heureux ♫ ♫ Alors, nous avons construit une maison spéciale pour nous ♫ ♫ Allez tout le monde ♫ La porte est bien ouverte! ♫ instrumental ♫ Alors, nous avons fait une chambre ♫ Pour nous et Kirby aussi ♫ Nous allons ajouter un salon Et tant d'art! ♫ Il y a tellement de choses ♫ Parce que nous sommes si heureux ♫ Nous sommes prêts pour vous Oui, parce que tu es sur le point de rejoindre ♫ Allez, allons-y !! Nous sommes ravis de vous faire plaisir ♫ Nous sommes des alliés Kirby Nous sommes sur le point de commencer ♫ Nous sommes les meilleurs amis ♫ ♫ Allez tout le monde Vous êtes invité ♫ ♫ Faire partie de notre équipe directement dans notre clubhouse ♫ ♫ À vos marques, préparons-nous et allons-y! ♫ ♫ Ouais, nous sommes des alliés Kirby Star! ♫G version ♫ Grata ad clava, hie apud vos sumus ♫ Kirby scriptor stella est ♫ sociorum! ♫ ♫ nos tibi semper hic manere et superbia ♫ ♫ amicitia semper ♫ ♫ ita excitatur ad nos tu nobis et iungere ♫ ♫ Esne parata ad excitement fun? ♫ ♫ In vestra marcas, set adepto, ire! ♫ ♫ Kirby nobis es socios stella! ♫ ♫ fuit olim ♫ ♫ nos vidimus aliquid mirumque ♫ ♫ rosea et erat plurimum bellus ♫ ♫ sum inveni idolum mihi amicus cute quod paulo ♫ ♫ erat in sphaera pinkest cutest ♫ ♫ sumus ♫ tam libenter, ♫ Fecimus aedificavi domum specialis nobis ♫ ♫ veni in omnibus ♫ ♫ In aperta est ianua! ♫ ♫ Diximus receperint vos ad clubhouse ♫ ♫ Kirby nobis es socios stella! ♫ ♫ sumus, qui tam superbus es includitur ♫ ♫ optimus amicus aeternum ♫ ♫ nos tam laetus quam advocaris ♫ ♫ Speramus ut nobis possis unum ♫ ♫ igitur in notis, adepto posuit, eamus! ♫ ♫ Kyrkeby stella socii sumus? ♫ instrumental ♫ ergo Fecimus igitur a cubiculo factus est ♫ Papa enim Kirby nobis et non est ♫ ♫ nos et locus addere viventem ♫ ♫ Itaque es lots of plures? ♫ ♫ ibi sunt lots of suus multa ♫ ♫ Abire debuit nobis esse tam libenter ♫ ♫ nos sumus parati ad te ♫ ♫ Yeah, quia estis ut iungere in ♫ ♫: Venite, et eamus ♫ !! ♫ sumus excitatur tibi habere fun ♫ ♫ Kirby nobis es stella socios ♫ ♫ sumus ut incipiat ♫ ♫ nos sis de amicis optimis ♫ ♫ veni in omnibus ♫ ♫ es invited ♫ ♫ Esse parte nostra ius bigas in clubhouse ♫ ♫ In notis vestris, lets 'adepto posuit, et eamus! ♫ ♫ Yeah, stella Kyrkeby socii sumus? ♫ German version ♫ Willkommen im Club, wir sind hier bei dir ♫ ♫ Es ist Kirby Star Allies! ♫ ♫ Wir sind immer stolz darauf, Sie hier zu lassen let ♫ Freundschaft für immer ♫ ♫ Wir freuen uns sehr, dass Sie bei uns sind ♫ ♫ Bist du bereit für aufregenden Spaß? ♫ ♫ Auf die Plätze, fertig und los! ♫ ♫ Wir sind Kirby Star Alliierte! ♫ ♫ Es ist lange her ♫ ♫ Wir haben etwas sehr Seltsames gesehen ♫ ♫ Es war rosa und sehr süß ♫ ♫ Wir haben einen süßen kleinen Freund gemacht ♫ ♫ Er war die rosa süßeste Kugel ♫ ♫ Wir freuen uns so ♫ ♫ Also haben wir ein spezielles Haus für uns gebaut ♫ ♫ Komm schon alle ♫ ♫ Die Tür ist direkt offen! ♫ ♫ Wir heißen Sie in unserem Clubhaus willkommen ♫ ♫ Wir sind Kirby Star Alliierte! ♫ ♫ Wir sind so stolz, dass du dabei bist ♫ ♫ Beste Freunde für immer ♫ ♫ Wir sind so froh, dass du eingeladen bist ♫ ♫ Wir hoffen, dass Sie einer von uns sein können ♫ ♫ Also auf die Plätze, fertig, los geht's! ♫ ♫ Wir sind Kirby Star Alliierte! ♫ instrumental ♫ Also haben wir ein Schlafzimmer gemacht ♫ ♫ Für uns und Kirby auch ♫ ♫ Wir werden ein Wohnzimmer hinzufügen ♫ ♫ Und so viel Kunst! ♫ ♫ Es gibt so viele Dinge ♫ ♫ Weil wir uns so freuen ♫ ♫ Wir sind bereit für Sie ♫ ♫ Ja, weil du im Begriff bist mitzumachen ♫ ♫ Komm schon, lass uns gehen !! ♫ ♫ Wir freuen uns, dass Sie Spaß haben ♫ ♫ Wir sind Kirby Star Alliierte ♫ ♫ Wir fangen gleich an ♫ ♫ Wir sind die besten Freunde ♫ ♫ Komm schon alle ♫ ♫ Du bist eingeladen ♫ ♫ Teil unseres Teams zu sein, direkt in unserem Clubhaus ♫ ♫ Auf die Plätze, fertig, los! ♫ ♫ Ja, wir sind Kirby Star Alliierte! ♫ Korean version ♫ 클럽에 오신 것을 환영합니다, 우리는 당신과 함께합니다 ♫ ♫ 커비 스타 얼라이언스 야! ♫ ♫ 우리가 너를 여기 머물게해서 자랑 스럽다. ♫ ♫ 영원한 우정 ♫ ♫ 우리가 당신과 함께하게되어 너무 기쁩니다 ♫ ♫ 흥분 할 준비가 됐니? ♫ ♫ 너의 표식에, 놓아 라! ♫ 우리는 커비 스타 얼라이언스 야! ♫ ♫ 오래 전 이었어 ♫ ♫ 우린 아주 이상한 걸 봤어 ♫ ♫ 핑크색이고 아주 귀여웠 어 ♫ ♫ 우리는 귀여운 작은 친구를 만들었습니다 ♫ ♫ 그 애가 가장 작고 예쁜 얼굴이에요 ♫ ♫ 우린 너무 기뻐요 ♫ ♫ 그래서 우리는 우리를 위해 특별한 집을지었습니다 ♫ ♫ 모두들 어서 ♫ ♫ 문이 열렸어! ♫ ♫ 우리 클럽 하우스에 오신 것을 환영합니다 ♫ 우리는 커비 스타 얼라이언스 야! ♫ ♫ 우리는 당신이 포함되어 있다는 것을 자랑스럽게 생각합니다 ♫ ♫ 영원한 최고의 친구들 ♫ ♫ 우리가 네가 초대 받았기 때문에 기뻐. ♫ ♫ 우리가 너와 함께 할 수 있기를 바랍니다. ♫ ♫ 그래서 네 표식에, 세트하자, 가자! ♫ 우리는 커비 스타 얼라이언스 야! ♫ instrumental ♫ 침실을 만들었어요 ♫ ♫ 우리 랑 커비도 마찬가지야 ♫ ♫ 우리는 거실을 추가 할 것입니다 ♫ ♫ 그리고 너무나 많은 예술품들! ♫ ♫ 너무 많은 것들이 많이 있어요. ♫ ♫ 우리는 너무 기뻐요 ♫ ♫ 우리는 너를 위해 준비가되어있다 ♫ ♫ 그래, 네가 들어올 예정이기 때문에 ♫ ♫ 어서, 가자 !! ♫ ♫ 우리는 당신이 즐겁게 지내기를 기대합니다 ♫ 우리는 커비 스타 얼라이언스 야 ♫ ♫ 이제 막 시작하려고 해요 ♫ ♫ 우린 가장 친한 친구 야 ♫ ♫ 모두들 어서 ♫ ♫ 초대 받았어 ♫ ♫ 클럽 하우스에있는 우리 팀의 일원이 되라 ♫ ♫ 너의 표식에, 세트하자, 가자! ♫ ♫ 그래, 우린 커비 스타 얼라이언스 야! ♫ Trivia *During the opening sequence, Kirby and her Star Allies Sisters sang along with the lyrics but within the languages around the world is sung by every language. Category:Songs